


Bûche de Noël

by serenissima (killalla)



Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalla/pseuds/serenissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Interestingly, la bûche (log) of Bûche de Noël is quite close in sound to la bouche (mouth).  Make of that what you will.</p><p>Written for Ashbaria</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bûche de Noël

**Author's Note:**

> Interestingly, la bûche (log) of Bûche de Noël is quite close in sound to la bouche (mouth). Make of that what you will.
> 
> Written for Ashbaria

 

 

In the celebration of the holidays, Poirot was as exacting as he was with everything. Thus, their first Christmas together was quite an experience, with a midnight mass and réveillon, although the latter was a particularly intimate dinner for two, complete with quail and a bûche de noël.

"This, I have always made in the darkest chocolate," Poirot explained, "for its flavor perfectly compliments a good brandy." As he leaned in, Hastings was acutely aware of how the bitterness of the chocolate and the burn of the liquor combined on his lover's lips.

"Joyeaux Noël, mon cher Hastings," whispered Poirot. 

 


End file.
